Wedding In Las Vegas: A sequel to Zisa Last Kiss
by princessC96
Summary: Zack is getting married to his dream girl but all he can think about is Lisa. (story follows Zisa: Last Kiss so read that first I love reviews!)


Z isa: Wedding in Vegas "I Do"

Characters

Zack

Lisa

Alone in the small dorm room Lisa folded her hot pink pajamas into Louis Vuitton suitcase. Analyzing the room its worlds away from her apartment in New York. From the poorly hung posters, tack boards and the beady eyes of Leslie's numerous teddy bears. Sighing deeply Lisa leaned over the large suitcase and zipped up her bag. Taking the large suitcase off the bed Lisa rolled the expensive luggage to the door and met Screech's gaze.

"are you ready my love" Screech asked.

Rolling her eyes, she handed the suitcase to the skinny nerd, something she'd never tell Screech is that she'll miss him. In fact, she's going to miss everyone being back home in California felt nice. Readjusting her Steve Madden purse on her shoulder Lisa joined Screech in the elevator, the ceiling had stains and consistently smelt of cheap beer.

"will you be home for summer Lisa?" Screech asked.

"huh what oh yeah I think so I miss California" Lisa smiled.

"and me?" Screech asked as he made a ridiculous face.

Shaking her head Lisa patiently waited until they got to the elevator lowered to the lobby, rushing out of the elevator Lisa walked through the crowded halls of CALU.

Getting to the parking lot on the campus Lisa spotted Slater, Kelly and Zack surrounded around Zack's black Jeep.

Screech lifted the suitcase and placed it with others before he closed the trunk, "thanks so much for coming Lisa we'll have to continue planning the wedding after finals" Kelly exclaimed as she pulled Lisa into hug.

Wrapping her arms around little Ms. Sunshine Lisa smiled she's missed Kelly more than she thought.

"I'll miss you Kel" Lisa smiled as squeezed her best friend.

"I'll miss you too Lis" Kelly exclaimed.

Watching the two closet women in his life embrace Zack smiled realizing what's been missing these past few months… Lisa.

Pulling apart before they both started crying Lisa set her sights onto Slater, exchanging smiles Slater pulled her into a hug.

"take care of yourself Lis" Slater said.

"you too and look out for Zack you know as well as I do he's blind when he's in love" Lisa smiled as she glanced at Zack.

Leaning against his black Jeep "it'll be the blind leading the blind Slater falls in love at least once a week" Zack smiled as he played with his car keys.

Laughing Lisa stood beside Zack "you ready to go" the tall blond asked.

Standing on the curb Screech bounced on his heels like a Jack in the box Lisa sighed he's the biggest pain in her side but he's fiercely loyal.

Shaking her head, _he's so hopeless_ she thought "not yet" Lisa said as she walked toward Screech.

"hey Screech to answer your question yes I will miss you" Lisa admitted as she kissed his cheek.

. . .

Sliding over the leather seat Lisa got into the Jeep as she waved to her childhood friends leaving felt bittersweet. Pulling away from the curb Zack drove down the street, turning to her childhood best friend she sat back in the leather seat. She's been in Zack's Jeep a million times but today felt different he's engaged to Kelly. Where had their childhood gone she thought as she admired Zack, long gone is his skinny physique and boyish looks, his face is now sculpted and his toned body fills out each and every inch of his t-shirt. Biting down on the bottom of her lips Lisa pulled her hair behind her ear as her mind wandered.

A smile spread across Zack's face as he glanced at Lisa "what?" Zack gushed as he gripped the steering wheel.

Meeting his hazel gaze, she's always loved how his eyes perfect amount of brown and green.

"what oh nothing just realizing some things never change Screech still likes me and you're back with Kelly" Lisa smiled.

Making a left turn Zack turned on the radio, wild thing by the Tropes started playing

"OMG" Lisa gushed as she turned up the volume.

Instantly they were back to senior year singing in Mrs. Turtle's Mercedes "wild thing you make my heart sing" Lisa sang.

"you make everything groovy" Zack sang as he glanced over at Lisa. He watched from the driver's seat as she sang passionately to the song. Admiring her soft features and the expression on her face Lisa looked gorgeous. Then again she always looks gorgeous but there was something different about her. She's more confident and sure of herself it was magnetic he's always liked her… she's Lisa. However, for the first time since their breakup he's been undeniably attracted to her. Braking at the red light Zack swallowed his feelings and slowly sang the song. Taking the first right Zack got off Sunset Blvd he turned onto Toyopa Dr and drove toward the Max.

"what are you doing we need to get to the airport" Lisa stressed.

"not on an empty stomach" Zack said as he turned off the engine.

Shaking her head, she took off his seatbelt and slid out of the Jeep, walking beside his best friend Zack opened the door to the American restaurant.

It was like time stopped still in its 80's neon glory, the Max smelt like chocolate milkshakes and cheese burgers as if Lisa wasn't homesick enough. Scanning the crowded restaurant for the booth in the back table. A group of six teenagers were sharing a plate of fries something she, Zack and the gang had done a million times before.

"whoa Déjà vu" Lisa giggled as she led Zack an open table for two.

Zack slumped into his seat, staring at the menu for a few minutes a tall brunette with tight curly hair smiled at them.

"Hi I am Valerie I will be waiting on you today can I get you started with drinks?" the brunette smiled.

Glancing at the high school aged girl Zack was stunned at how she oddly resembled Jessie, Kelly and Lisa.

"freaky" Zack whispered as he lifted his menu.

Scanning the menu normally Lisa knows her order like she knows her credit card number but that was when she lived in California. Deep pizza and hot dogs have spoiled her taste buds studying the options nothing really stood out to her. Closing the menu Lisa smiled at the young girl "I'll have a grilled cheese on wheat bread and a side of fries"

Nodding Valerie wrote down the order and then turned her sights on Zack, watching the young girl checked him out Lisa rolled her eyes clearly he's still a heartthrob but he already knew that.

"I'll have a double cheeseburger and a coke please" Zack flashed his signature smile.

As Valerie left Zack stared at Lisa "seriously Lis a grilled cheese are you five years old?" Zack laughed.

Glancing at him Lisa knitted her eyes as she stared at her best friend "nothing wrong with the classics Zack" she smiled.

10 minutes later

Valerie came back with Zack and Lisa's food smiling at their waitress Lisa took a bit of her grilled cheese sandwich while Zack stole fries from her plate

"don't steal my fries, you should have ordered your own" Lisa stressed pretending to be angry.

Leaning towards him she batted her lashes in his direction and then looked down, somewhere between their awkward glances and shy smiles. Zack tried to ignore his old feelings that he thought were long buried but he realized they had always been on the surface.

Eating all of the long fries Lisa slid the plate of short fries towards Zack knowing he likes to eat the shorter one.

"don't say I never gave you anything" Lisa laughed.

Taking the fries Zack dipped his fries in the ketchup before he flashed his signature smile in Lisa's direction. Her smile spread to both of her cheeks, biting down on her lip she slowly pulled her hair behind her ear.

Based off of the buzz and laughing of the crowd Zack and Lisa hadn't notice Max Nerdstrom enter the room. Leaning towards Lisa, Zack tried to ignore his feelings but they came coming back up. Noticing Zack's bright blond hair and Lisa's schoolgirl smile Max made a beeline for their table.  
"whoa Zack and Lisa" Max said.

Looking up Zack and Lisa smiled at the former owner of the Max.

"hey Max how are you?" Zack exclaimed

"great how are you too?" Max asked glancing from Lisa to Zack.

"really good we came in to get a bit to eat before heading to the airport, what brings you in Max" Lisa stated.

"I am visiting the new owner" Max exclaimed.

A wide smile spread across Max's face as he looked at Zack and Lisa crossing his arms he examined the chemistry between the two attractive young people. "I always knew when you both got into East Coast schools that you'd end up together. Exchanging awkward looks Lisa met Zack's hazel eyes before she looked away. Waiting for Zack to say he's engaged to Kelly but he didn't, feeling uncomfortable with the silence Zack cleared his throat.

"Its great to see you Max but we better get going traffic is going to the airport is terrible" Zack smiled as he took out his wallet.

"no no its on the house for a former employee and one of my favourite customers" Max beamed.

"geez thanks Max that's so sweet" Lisa gushed as she got out of the seat and stood beside Zack who waved to Max before they left. Awkward tension plagued them as they slowly walked back to Zack's jeep.

Lisa tried to ignore her feelings and remember that Zack's engaged to Kelly making him permanently off-limits.

The traffic was picking up as Zack and Lisa awkwardly sat in the car, both of their minds plagued with thoughts of what could have been. Sick of the awkwardness Zack turned on the radio Opposites attracts by Paula Abdul played on the radio instantly the tension fell "I'll be Paula if you're MC Skat Kat" Lisa asked.

Lowering his shoulder Zack nodded "deal" laughing as they terribly reenacted the movement from the famous music video.

Getting off the highway the traffic to LAX snaked through the intersection they weren't going anywhere anytime soon. Turning off his engine Zack leaned back in his seat and turned to Lisa, this is his last chance to express his feelings.

"Lis do you want to play a game?" Zack asked.

"like I spy?" Lisa gushed.

"or what if" Zack suggested.

"what if I've never played that game before" Lisa admitted.

"don't worry about it I'll start… what if you had stayed in California?" Zack asked.

Frowning Lisa centered her sights on Zack as her facial expression hardened "what kind of game is this" Lisa asked.

Crossing her arms against her body Lisa leaned back into the seat, it was like Zack has selective amnesia he was the one who changed his mind last minute which led ultimately led to their breakup.

Glancing at Lisa waiting for her response but her facial expression already gave him his answer, not having anything else to lose he continued.

"what if we had stayed together where do you think we'd be right now" Zack asked.

Rolling her eyes anger blazed throughout her body. "you know exactly what would have happened, but you chose California which led you back to Kelly" Lisa snapped.

"is this why you offered to drive me to the airport, to test the waters one more time before committing to Kelly" Lisa asked.

"of course not I just wonder about us I mean this is the most time we've spend together in a long time" Zack confessed.

Lisa's gaze felt like a violent attack enough to stop his heart gripping the wheel, he stared at the license plate in front of him.

"its just so ironic of you to miss what we had when it was your actions that broke us up" Lisa stressed as she stared out the window. The dynamic duo that used to be able to tell each other everything was paralyzed with silence as they sat in gridlock traffic.

25 minutes later the traffic started moving signalling to the left Zack parked at the drop off terminal. Turning to Lisa his nerves plagued his stomach he didn't know what to say.

"I never meant to hurt you" Zack stammered.

Running his fingers through his hair feeling sad and conflicted he didn't want to fight with his best friend.

Rolling her eyes Lisa took off her seatbelt "you never mean to but it always ends all the same. You know its really hypercritical of you to bring up old feelings when you harped up and down how in love with Kelly you are. I'm in New York doing something I love I thought you were doing the same" Lisa snapped as she slid out of the Jeep.

Stomping behind the Jeep Lisa lifted the trunk and struggled with her first suitcase, slowly walking around his beloved Jeep he met Lisa. Placing his hand on the expensive luggage Zack gripped the corner of her bag slowly grazing over Lisa's hand in the process she yanked her hand away.

"Let me get that" Zack suggested.

Lifting the suitcase that is nearly her size Lisa struggled as she lowered it to the ground

"I got it" she snapped.

Feeling utterly defeated Zack left her alone and found a luggage cart on the sidewalk, getting back to Lisa he watched as her knees shook as she lowered the second bag to the ground. Out of breath Lisa sighed deeply as she rolled her bag toward the curb.

"come on Lisa let me help you" Zack stressed as he grabbed the next bag.

Placing the luggage on the luggage cart, he stood next Lisa. "I'm sorry Lisa I didn't mean to upset you" Zack admitted.

Lisa bit the bottom of her lip as she glanced everywhere but on Zack, taking a step closer to Lisa his adrenaline blazed through his body. He doesn't want her to leave on bad terms but he was unable to find the right words.

He extended his arms and pulled her into a hug, on autopilot Lisa rested her head on his chest something she's done a thousand times. Only with Zack she can be at peace and pissed, closing her eyes Lisa held him for a moment it was the way they used to be when they were together.

"I'm sorry Lisa" Zack whispered again.

Meeting his hazel eyes "Tell Kelly I'll call her when I land" Lisa said.

Hearing Kelly's name felt like an antidote to the bliss that he feels when he's around Lisa, Kelly was the last person he wanted to think about. He wanted to indulge completely and solely in the last moment he has left with Lisa. Squeezing her closer he smelt her coconut scented hair all the memories flashed in his mind. Sighing deeply Zack internally debated with his reality of being madly in love with two people at the same time.

Desperately fighting the hot tears that welled in her eyes Lisa realized it was the last time he'd ever hold her like this.

As he stared into her moist eyes, a small smile spread across his face he recognized that look. Suddenly they were back at Lisa's beach house the night of senior prom the first time they had slept together. _Laying on his chest listening to the beating of his heart Lisa snuggled into his strong arms. "is it cliché to say I love you?" Zack asked nervously as he admired her post sex glow._

_Meeting his hazel eyes, a smile spread across her face as she pulled a stray strand of hair from her face._

"_completely" Lisa smiled._

"_I don't care I love you Lisa and not because we just had sex because you see me. You know me and yet you still look at me the way your looking at me right now. The kind of look that makes me believe I can do anything, like I'm actually worthy of being loved by someone as amazing as you. Lisa you are the best thing that's ever happened to me… I love you" Zack admitted._

Staring into his hazel eyes as tears blurred her vision again his reassuring fingers ran underneath her eyes and wiped her tears away.

"goodbye Zack" Lisa as she pulled away from him and pushed her luggage cart into the terminal.

3 months later

Sitting in between Kelly and Jessie at the wedding party table Lisa took in her surroundings from the white and lavender lilies that dressed the table to the matching twinkling lights. The décor was breathtaking but her mind was a million miles away from the wedding rehearsal all her thoughts were consumed with Zack.

Her daydream interrupted as she felt eyes on her, turning from Jessie and then Slater who had just finished parts of his best man speech. Dread plagued Lisa knowing that everyone is excepting to have an amazing speech about the union of Zack and Kelly. She's spent the past 3 months trying to come to terms with fact that Zack and Kelly are getting married. The wedding is tomorrow and she hasn't made any progress she's still just as heartbroken. Clearing her throat Lisa wrapped her manicured fingers around the mic sighing deeply Lisa started.

"hi everyone, I have to be honest I'm still working on my speech, I'm struggling to find the words that effectively express my feelings. Kelly you are my best friend we have been through so much together and I am touched that you have included me in this chapter of your life. I wish you a lifetime full of love and happiness. I promise my speech will be better in the morning that being said I love you Kelly" Lisa smiled as she briefly met Zack's gaze. His hazel eyes blazed with passion staring back at him, pain penetrated throughout her body. Swallowing deeply Lisa handed the mic to Jessie before she sat down.

The second the mic left her hands all the noise and buzz from the guests disappeared she was stuck in a continuous loop of what was Zack and Lisa. After speeches from the everyone in the wedding party the rehearsal dinner had officially ended.

Everyone filled out of the dining room hall, slowly following Jessie from the dining room Lisa was consumed with sadness after spending an entire night. Hearing some of the closest people in her life praise the union between Zack and Kelly unknowingly to them that they were indirectly breaking her heart. Lisa internally celebrated the fact that she has officially survived the first event of Zack and Kelly's wedding without crying. Getting out of the dining room all Lisa wanted to do was go to the hotel room crawl into her bed and hope this was all a bad dream.

Girls' hotel room

Kelly looked like Sleeping beauty as she slept in the queen sized bed beside hers, sighing Lisa held her pen and notebook as she leaned toward the dim lite light of the lamp. Trying to write something maid of honour worthy but every time her mind went idle she was haunted with the memory of Zack. Running her fingers through her hair she turned off the light of the lamp. Between Jessie's snoring and Kelly looking like a literal princess it was hopeless to write anything of quality. Sliding out of the Queen sized bed Lisa slipped on her slippers with her notebook and pen she left the room. Walking down to the lobby Lisa stomach ached with the idea that she's maid of honour if only Kelly knew how much she's been thinking about her husband to be.

Guys' hotel room

Tossing and turning in the King sized bed Zack heard Slater snoring in the bed beside his and Screech talking in his sleep on the pull out couch out in the living room. Groaning Zack ran his fingers over the thick comforter trying to get comfortable but it was nearly impossible his mind was too active to get any sleep. Sitting up in the bed Zack pulled out the drawer of his bedside table looking anything to help him fall asleep. Instead of a book he found Lisa's heart shaped necklace, feeling more conflicted than ever he's supposed to happiest guy in world. He's marrying his dream girl in the morning but he can't stop thinking about Lisa, kicking off the comforter Zack reached for a t-shirt and went down to the lobby.

Hotel lobby

The lobby was quiet just a few employees working the overnight shift, noticing him pacing back and forth in his Calvin Klein pajamas and his blond hair messily in his face. He still looks handsome _gosh_ _why does he have to be so handsome _Lisa thought.

Hoping that he hadn't seen her so she could turn around and try to get some sleep, too late he met her gaze. Feeling adrenaline pump through her body she pulled her hair behind her ear. Studying his expression as he walked closer to her, his charming smile spread across his face. Biting down on the bottom of her lip Lisa looked everywhere but at Zack she's not supposed to think of Zack like this, he's marrying her best friend in the morning.

"Lisa" he smiled as he stood in front of her.

"what?" Lisa snapped.

"are you still mad at me? Zack asked as his hazel eyes darkened and a sad expression plagued his face.

Rolling her eyes, she took a step back from him, Lisa felt her stomach ache as frustration plagued her emotions.

"I need to finish this speech" Lisa admitted.

"yeah you conveniently left me out of your first draft" Zack said trying to mask how much it hurt him.

She could see the in pain in his eyes, she didn't mean to hurt him, she couldn't include Zack in her speech she wouldn't even know where to start. She's hurting he's the one who abandoned her and chose her best friend… again.

Sadness was replaced with anger "what do you want from me huh… a smile… a gift I'm here helping Kelly prepare for your wedding even though its killing me" Lisa snapped as her brown eyes filled with tears.

Sighing Zack dropped his shoulders officially out of ideas to get Lisa to forgive him, there was only one thing left. Taking the necklace from his pocket "I've been trying to find the right time to give this back to you" Zack said nervously.

Staring at the heart shaped necklace Zack gave her on her birthday back when they were together. Paralyzed by her emotions Lisa didn't say anything as Zack undid the clasp and placed the necklace around her neck.

Like on autopilot Zack wrapped Lisa in his arms and pulled her closer towards his chest. Slowly rubbing her back Lisa smelt his Armani cologne it comforted her like an old friend closing her eyes she rested her head on his chest.

"I still have feelings for you Lisa" Zack whispered.

Holding onto his words as she held onto his body, suddenly she was his girlfriend again.

"dammit Zack I hate you… I hate that you still have this hold over me" Lisa stressed as she pushed him away.

"Lisa please" Zack said as he held her hand.

Weaponizing his puppy dog pout he stared at her longingly and the worst part of all, she knew he wasn't lying.

"no Zack… no more hand holding, no more late night chats, no more Zack and Lisa gosh you always get my hopes up and make me believe its going to be different this time. Just for you to chose Kelly, you always chose Kelly so let me move on, you owe me that at least" Lisa said holding his gaze as hot tears welled in her eyes.

"do I wish it was me and you getting married…I DO" Lisa said softly as she turned on her heels and left Zack standing alone and heartbroken a few hours before his wedding.


End file.
